


7 años

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: 7 años. En ese tiempo, Riku fue capaz de olvidar los rostros y voces de quienes fueron "IDOLiSH7", pero ese día en particular, era nostálgico. Sobretodo después de una vocecilla que llamó a su nombre de manera tan familiar...
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 4





	7 años

Era un día para memorar. Estaba tras las cortinas, mirando al escenario con el estómago siendo roído por los nervios calcinantes. Una presión nacía en su pecho pero él conocía el origen de ella. Conteniendo con agudeza la respiración, se animó a dar dos pasos y ver al público que había ido a verle aquella noche. Una contracción en el estómago le hizo tragar seco. Definitivamente no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar frente a tanta gente, solo, sin la compañía de los que habían sido sus compañeros en algún punto de su vida y su carrera en la música.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –Salió de su boca con gran energía, comenzando a sentirse algo más tranquilo, pero no lo suficiente como para ser él mismo sobre el escenario. "mentalízate, Riku" se animaba como en el pasado pudo haberlo hecho alguno de los miembros de Idolish7 (aunque no recordaba precisamente quién), y esto le llenó el pecho de algo parecido a la confianza. Siempre rendía frutos recordar aquella voz dulce que parecía siempre llevar un enojo sobre ella-, Hoy es un día muy especial. Hace dos años, Mezzo", quienes fueron mis compañeros en mi antiguo grupo, sacaron su disco nuevo, y con eso pudieron debutar en el extranjero. Hoy quiero hacerles honor con una canción que, al parecer, en su tiempo sacó una serie de lágrimas. –Presionó el micrófono con fuerza cuando las luces bajaron y la melodía comenzó a sonar. Parecía que una capa de nostalgia comenzaba a flotar y nublar sus sentidos.

Tsukiakari le provocaba eso. Le provocaba una nube de lágrimas que simultáneamente descenderían por sus mejillas; ya le había pasado en el ensayo mientras poco a poco pronunciaba esas palabras, ¿cómo es que a Sogo y Tamaki no les dolía la letra? Claro, quizás ellos, al ser el grupo que la presentaba, les dolía menos, pero aun así eso no evitaba que la pena brotase de sus lagrimales, con la velocidad del descenso de un pétalo en la época de la primavera.

Una voz quebrada e inseguridad. La primera vez pasó desapercibido el tambaleo de su voz, tragó pesado y continuó con el coro. Las personas coreaban la letra como si fuera el himno de alguna legión, o como si fuera lo más importante en algún partido de soccer. "es obvio, en su mayoría, las personas que hoy vinieron a este sitio, sólo lo hicieron para ver, una vez más, a Nanase Riku, ex center de idolish7, y no a mí, Riku Nanase, solista desde hace cinco años. No podría esperar más de todo esto" era lo que pensaba, mientras sus dedos presionaban con fuerza el micrófono y su voz dejaba de salir. Zigzagueaba, dudaba, salía y se perdía entre los parlantes del lugar. Un sollozo ahogado había sido el causal.

Estaba siendo muy extraño todo, de su mente no se podía sacar una silueta negra, así, como una sombra, una silueta que danzaba junto a él en algún punto de su vida, una silueta que le tomaba de la cintura y le susurraba palabras dulces, palabras tiernas, le susurraba amor de manera bajita para que nadie más pudiese captarlo. Una silueta que recibía un lindo nombre, un nombre impronunciable a su futuro, a su presente, un nombre que le había hecho estremecer en el pasado de sólo oírlo, un nombre que no lograba ser formado y aún así le erizaba la piel.

Una queja. Eso bastó para sentir sus rodillas débiles, para sentir que la gravedad le arrastraba hacia el piso y le hacía caer, ensuciando aquel traje blanco. Jamás le había pasado eso en los cinco años que llevaba siendo solista, jamás un recuerdo había logrado traspasar con tanto afán, con tanta terquedad, ni le había logrado taladrar la memoria como aquel día. Pero un escalofrío le estaba diciendo que aquella época había acabado, que recién ahora comenzaría a hundirse en el desespero, porque al final había pensado todo lo malo en silencio y jamás le pudo contar a alguien que sentía como las espinas de una rosa (que representaba su pasado) le perforaba las palmas de las manos. Jamás le había podido contar a alguien como aquel recuerdo se le había quedado en la memoria, como si alguna vez hubiera visto la sombra de su pasado y se hubiese quedado allí, y no la buscara conscientemente hasta llegar al ahora, hasta llegar a una imagen inconsciente de su presente. Hasta llegar a las lágrimas que estaban a la vuelta del rabillo del ojo, por donde se asomaron recuerdos sombríos.

Lloró. Emitió una queja y lloró. Todo el mundo se puso de pie, comenzaron a preguntarse si estaba bien. Riku se sentía un fracaso, pero había una espinita ahí, y no entendía por qué ese día salía a flote, por qué ese día decidió penetrar más hondo y hacerle sangrar el pecho de dolor, había muchas cosas que no entendía.

Se cubrió el rostro con el dorso del brazo. Obscuridad absoluta, un perfume mentolado, una sonrisa, pero no había rostro. Una caricia en el cabello sólo a obscuras, una piel indistinguible que trazaba su mejilla condescendiente y con ternura, con un sentimiento de futuro incompleto, con un mal sabor de boca de pasado inconcluso.

-¡Ánimo, Nanase-san! –Se escuchó en aquel sitio, justo cuando los murmullos de duda por la condición del pelirrojo habían cesado.

Aquel grito le apretó la garganta. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Su voz fue descendiendo, su sollozo fue desapareciendo, su mueca de nada fue cambiada por una expresión de pánico, de desesperación, su corazón corría de manera veloz reverberándole los sentidos, haciendo estallar dinamita, tronando, galopando, no comprendía y le faltaban palabras para describir todos los sentidos que despertaron con tan sólo esas palabras; esas palabras que iban de la mano a un pasado tan cálido, a un pasado que le enseñó, a un "ya fue" que le había dejado algo que aprendió junto a alguien, alguien que nuevamente se le venía a la cabeza, con ojos grisáceos, con sonrisa torcida, con sonrisa no muy ancha pero cálida, con esos detalles que le aceleraban el corazón. Por eso buscó, por el mero hecho de esas emociones desatadas en unas palabras, buscó y buscó, sintiendo una corriente subir desde sus pies, una falla en sus dedos que no lograban sujetar bien el micrófono y lo soltó sólo para que le fuese mejor en su búsqueda.

Fracasó notoriamente. La gente se había puesto de pie y entre muchos le gritaban "¡Ánimo!", aquello le devolvió ligeramente la fe. Pero le había quedado un mal sabor de boca, le había desagradado no encontrar a esa persona que le había despertado recuerdos, que le había desplegado el pasado que había tratado de enterrar forzosamente (por ser causante de nostalgias y penares), que le había ido a ver sólo a él, a Riku Nanase como lo que era ahora y no como lo que fue. Pero obviamente no le encontró. Sonrió, se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que aún asomaban sus mejillas y apretó fuertemente sus manos. Debía seguir por aquella persona que le había hecho un bien, que le había mencionado de forma candorosa, que le había dejado gritar su nombre cuando más lo necesitaba. No podía recordar de donde esa voz le traía tanta paz, tanta felicidad. Así, transcurrió el resto del concierto, entre risitas y uno que otro tropezón por estar mirando en demasía al público, que encontraban muy tierna la torpeza del joven de ojos carmesíes.

Acabó entonces el concierto. Dio gracias infinitas por el apoyo y se disculpó mil y un veces por haber cometido el error de llorar, se sentía apenado, se sentía un fracaso, pero él sabía que ya no podía demostrar más de aquellas emociones negativas.

Iba camino al camarín. Una sensación le volcaba el estómago (se lo carcomía en nervios y lo mezclaba), una molestia que le cruzaba la cien como si fuera un rayo veloz, ¿de dónde salía todo aquello? ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar? Ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de tanto rebuscar en su ayer aquel timbre de voz que hacia unos momentos le había desnudado el pasado.

Llegó al camarín pensando en aquella silueta, ¡esa silueta! La misma que seguía danzándole y susurrándole un par de palabras desagradable con una voz nada familiar, una voz inentendible, una voz que no comprendía, que no procesaba su cabecita, como si alguna vez la hubiera escuchado y ahora no lograra ponerle nombre, rostro, o coherencia. Igual que al amor.

Un joven estaba parado fuera de su camarín. No le impresionó eso, sino que este joven estaba de pie de tal forma, que la luz golpeaba en un lado de su cara, haciendo un reflejo que evitaba verle el rostro. ¿Qué hacía ese muchacho ahí? Con un buzo negro completo, con un bemol en la extensión del pecho derecho bordado en hilo azulado, con un cabello negro que no le provocaba nada más que aumento de curiosidad ¡él había visto a aquel muchacho! Su perfil le causaba nostalgia, como si con aquel chico hubiese tenido vidas pasadas con algún anillo de por medio, y miles de fantasías interrumpidas por tabúes.

-Tanto tiempo, Nanase-san. –Un latido sonoro hizo eco en sus oídos. El muchacho avanzó hacia él. Era más alto, parecía más joven, y era atractivo a sus ojos (y eso no podía negarlo) por lo que se sonrojó al escuchar su apellido con aquel honorífico salido de su boca como si fuera lo más sagrado. Un nerviosismo ascendió por su garganta quitándole las palabras, una voz dulce que le causaba un eco tardío en las memorias, una voz suave, melodiosa, una por la que pareció ser regañado en el pasado, ¡la misma voz que hacía unos instantes le había animado! El mismo timbre melodioso que salía a reprocharle sus errores en un pasado. Pero no había rastro del recuerdo del dueño de esta, excepto aquel latido desbaratado de su pecho, la sensación de su boca reseca que se apretaba más y más, el sudor de las manos levemente perladas por este, la sonrisa que parecía temblar por lo forzada que estaba siendo, el impulso auto-controlado que parecía, se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sólo podía mirarle sin poder emitir palabra alguna. Tal vez necesitaba dos palabras, sólo dos, pero su cerebro estaba haciendo cortocircuito buscando las que fueran correctas para la ocasión. Por eso sólo le miró al acercarse, por eso sólo le miró mientras las manos ajenas subían a su rostro, mientras la expresión de ese muchacho de rostro serio estaba inmutable, mientras el pasado parecía volver con un sonido lejano, un sonido inalcanzable que parecía rozarse con la punta de los dedos, acariciarle las yemas de estos con ternura y burla, como quien dice "me tienes tan cerca, pero no me obtienes". Creía que ambos tuvieron un pasado que nunca se fue, que nunca parecía querer irse, pero no lo conocía. Por más que hubiesen estado separados, sus manos latían por la ansiedad de conocerlo.

-¿Olvidaste quién soy? -Le preguntó con una voz seria que le hizo temblar hasta la médula, le causo tal estremecer, que se sintió como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su madre-, claro, es que eres un idiota. –Ese "idiota" pareció salir de sus labios con tanta, pero tanta naturalidad, que pareciera haberle dicho así miles de veces, pero parecía no importarle en ese momento, él estaba aturdido, no procesaba nada, quería llorar y no entendía el motivo, estaba sintiendo que le faltaba la voz, y que muchas cosas no estaban siendo comprendidas o procesadas por esa cabecita con memoria de pez dorado que bloqueó sus sensaciones, sus recuerdos, sus dolores.

-No recuerdo muchas cosas... -Dijo dubitativo, sintiendo su mundo derrumbar, sintiendo que la mentira se volvía nudo en su garganta para no salir, ¡él quería decirle que le recordaba! Y por eso la mentira le estrechaba la garganta y salían borbotones de verdad-, ¿eras el número seis en idolish7? – Aquello pareció cambiar el semblante del joven de cabellos negros frente a él, ¡rayos! Lo había estropeado de lo lindo, al parecer, sólo le acertó con ser de Idolish7, pero no era el número seis-, lo siento, estaba bromeando. –Bajó su mirada con dolor-, no te recuerdo mucho, sinceramente... hace siete años estuve en un grupo, éramos siete personas, realmente los quería. Ahora no recuerdo los nombres de ninguno... ¡pero tú estabas ahí! –Le afirmó con una sonrisa sincera, con las ganas de extenderle los labios en una risita porque la merecía, para opacar la tristeza que le recordaba hablar de aquellas épocas-, recuerdo que eras una persona importante en el grupo, pero no el por qué, y lo lamento. –Su rostro volvió al piso, mientras su estómago se apretaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó la persona frente a él, realmente preocupado, extendiéndole una mano por si su agarre llegaba a complicarse, ¿cómo le diría que cada vez que se encontró con la foto que llevaba su rostro, la acariciaba con ternura sin saber quién era? ¡Tal vez lo tomaría por un patético! Pero no podía desobedecer a la sensación de alivio que estaba inundándole los sentidos.

-Nada, hace tiempo que no pensaba en la cantidad de años que han pasado desde que Idolish7 se disolvió. Ya son siete años.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el piso recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de aquel joven, y riendo un poco; esa forma de mirarle le provocó tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones, parecía como si poco a poco un par de besos comenzaran a revolotear en el interior de su barriga, imitando a las flores del cerezo al florecer con gracia, sintiendo el despliegue de cada pétalo, de cada hojita, de cada motivo nuevo y de cada latido que nacía. Sólo era una mirada, y con ella ya sabía que le despertaba un amor honesto en el borde del pecho.

-El primer año sin Idolish7 fue duro. –Recordó-, me sentí muy triste, pero todos nos reunimos, al siguiente año. El que usaba gafas, nuestro capitán, bebió demasiado. –Una lágrima amenazó con salir mientras su pecho se apretaba; el tiempo realmente pasó volando, el primer año sin idolish7 fue tan duro, y justo se habían juntado para eso, hablar de qué hicieron el año que estuvieron separados-, ya que no nos volveríamos a ver, debíamos hacer una gran fiesta, Sougo-san dijo "no es una despedida- -La voz quebrada no esperó más a hacerse notar y le robó un sollozo nada simulado-, es un nuevo comienzo, para cada uno de nosotros" –El muchacho frente a él escondió su mirada desviándola al piso. Ahí confirmó que entonces él también había escuchado esas palabras del joven de cabellos claros, y le habían herido fuertemente-, recuerdo haber llorado y que me consolaron, pero no recuerdo quién fue. El segundo año... una agencia quería hacerme debutar como solista, ¡estaba emocionado! Pero me encontraba solo, y ya no parecía divertido. Aún así, quise intentarlo, amo cantar, y por ello es que sigo aquí. Recuerdo que en mi concierto debut tuve un deja vu, porque alguien, al igual que usted, –Dijo haciendo referencia al muchacho frente a él, que le miró a los ojos por primera vez en todo su encuentro. Y nunca se sintió más vulnerable, como cuando esos ojos hicieron contacto con él después de mucho tiempo y pareció atravesarle lo más hondo del ser, del alma, pareció quitarle las ataduras y temblar. Ese joven tenía un poder absoluto sobre Riku, y él seguía sin recordar su nombre-, me dio ánimos de manera baja, yo fingí no oírle, pero ¡dios! Me dio tanta emoción, parecía que esa persona me conocía tan bien que no era necesario contarle lo feliz que aquellas palabras me habían hecho. –Inhaló profundo mientras un revoloteó cosquilleaba en su estómago-, una vez finalizado el primer concierto, yo estaba nervioso, había recordado... -Su garganta se apretó, esta vez obedecería eso, ¡no podía contarle en qué pensó en ese momento! No podía contarle sobre aquel beso que le había nublado los sentidos... no, eso era demasiado personal y no lo inmiscuía.

-¿Habías recordado...? –Preguntó el de orbes grises, como incitándole a continuar.

-¡Algo que pasó! Bueno, el punto es que iba demasiado nervioso, dios ¡cuán nervioso iba a verle! Porque el primer año que pasé lejos de Idolish7 no había perdido contacto, la celebración pasó sumamente bien, aún hablaba con todos... pero cuando entramos a mi camarín, sólo pude hacer preguntas triviales, ¡me sentí enfadado! –Riku sintió que en cualquier momento aquella aflicción que estaba controlándole, subiría hasta sus ojos y descendería en pura impotencia, en puro enfado, en emociones muy fuertes que había querido reprimir-, le pregunté a la persona que estaba conmigo, cómo estaba su hermano, cómo le había ido ese año, cómo logró adaptarse. -Riku rió ligeramente-, era un poco asocial, ¿sabes? –con ese comentario rió nuevamente, sentía que sus preocupaciones desaparecían de tan sólo pensar en... ¿cómo se llamaba? Su expresión de felicidad cambió por una de decepción. No recordaba el nombre de quién le hacía sonreír, no lo recordaba, pero sabía que le amaba, y también sabía que ese joven frente a él le despertaba sensaciones parecidas.

De alguna forma, sintió que nunca dejó de pensar en este muchacho que estaba frente a él, y que su corazón se descontrolaba de imaginar su sonrisa, su mirada de reproche nuevamente, su estómago se volcaba en nervios al pensar en su nombre salido de sus labios, sus mariposas revoloteaban con sólo tenerlo frente a él, pero no entendía de dónde venían todos esos impulsos y temía. Tenía mucho miedo de las emociones que estaba recién comenzando a experimentar debido a este chico que apareció de la nada, haciéndole traer el pasado de vuelta.

-Al tercer año de separación con Idolish7, iba a tener un concierto importante, pero no me pude contactar con este muchacho. Recuerdo que fue una de las pocas veces que me sentí completamente abandonado. Mi mánager trató de ver como cancelar el concierto, pero no se pudo, sólo pudimos correrlo. Estuve un mes sin querer hacer nada. Parecía una rabieta de niño pequeño, pero no entendía por qué me hería tanto. Aunque creo que ahora puedo...

Calló de forma abrupta. No quería contarle los demás años, no quería decirle que al cuarto año, mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, notó que ya no podía distinguir de quiénes eran las voces que sonaban en su radio, no pudo decirle que vio una foto suya con un joven de gafas y cabello castaño, y que casi se ahogó con la pasta dental al notar que no recordaba el nombre de aquel muchacho que solía aconsejarle, ya no podía distinguir su voz en la multitud o las palabras que le enseñó. Entró en pánico, y aquella toalla que iba tras su sien cayó por el movimiento abrupto que hizo. Descalzo, tomó aquella foto, y por accidente se le resbaló de los dedos. Esto, mientras sonaba una de las canciones que solían cantar en grupo. Lloró como no había llorado desde aquel concierto. Había olvidado a la primera persona importante para él en tan sólo tres años de distancia.

El quinto año le causaba aflicción aguda. Recordó que estaba ordenando sus libros, cuando cayó de uno de tapa naranja, una foto de tres muchachos. Riku suspiró resignado levantándola, al ver que uno de los integrantes de aquella foto era precisamente el hombre que había olvidado. Junto a él iban dos personas más, una bajita con el ceño fruncido –esto le sacó una carcajada, y le hizo tomar asiento en el suelo para analizarla bien-, y una de cabellos rubios, muy alto "que genial, ¡eran demasiado divertidos!" pensó con nostalgia, tomando posición de flor de loto, y poniendo la foto sobre su muslo, ¿cómo se llamaban...?" y ahí quedó en blanco. Su expresión se volvió vacía. Nuevamente, no recordaba a alguno de los miembros que componía aquella unit. Ya no se afligió tanto, simplemente suspiró, cerró los ojos en frustración, se puso de pie y guardó la foto en su sitio. Él sabía que no volvería a abrir ese libro si lo metía en una caja, con todas las cosas que alguna vez le llevaron a pensar en idolish7. Riku había comprendido que ya, desde el cuarto año, no dejaría de sufrir por sólo recordar a Mezzo".

El sexto año... olvidó al del cabello negro. Él sabía que a quién menos debía olvidar era a ese muchacho, él sabía que le había dado buenos momentos (aunque ya no relacionaba esos momentos buenos con su persona), él sabía que ese joven había sido su compañero de unit, sabía que muchas veces habían discutido por su manía de querer estar siempre cerca de Tenn (manía que había ido dejando por estar pensando en no olvidar) pero no recordaba más. Tanto estar en conciertos le había evitado retener en la memoria los nombres de quienes ya no estaban en contacto con él.

Una carta, eso fue lo que le hizo notar que apenas recordaba a Mezzo". La carta tenía una foto de todos, y él rió al ver lo feliz que lucía en aquella imagen. La volteó, y esta tenía una dedicatoria escrita prolijamente.

"Me gustaría que, algún día, cantes esta canción frente a un gran público que te admire por lo que eres. –I.I"

Por eso, supo que ya no había ningún rastro de nombres en su memoria, ¿I.I? ¿quién podría ser? Y por primera vez, en esos seis años que habían pasado, decidió tomar asiento frente a una laptop. Dejó la foto con un sentimiento agudo de incertidumbre, y comenzó a teclear en ella "idolish7", con el corazón galopando, imitando a un caballo, a la caída de las gotas de lluvia, con la frente empapada de sudor, con las manos con ligeros tics de nervios, ¡la red tardaba! Y justo cuando había cargado, su mánager le llamó. No pudo hacer nada más que cesar su búsqueda.

De ahí, había pasado al séptimo año, a la actualidad; no había querido buscar a nadie, nadie le había buscado a él, por lo que no se sintió en la obligación de fastidiar al resto, ¡y ahora llegaba ese joven de cabellos obscuros! Que le descolocaba los sentidos, que le hacía querer saber quién era rápidamente.

-¿Ahora puedes...? –El de mayor estatura volvió a hacerle salir de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, que esos son los años que recuerdo. –Mintió. No podía hacer otra cosa más que mentirle si en ese momento estaban tan cerca, si sin notarlo, el chico frente a él se había puesto en cuclillas mientras él se encontraba sentado en el piso, contando cosas que no habían salido con palabras nunca, y que ahora parecían ser emanadas por él de manera natural.

Parecía que siempre quería lucir natural frente a ese chico que parecía imponerse a él, pero al que no le temía; quería abrazarlo, quería llorarle, reclamarle, enfadarse, quejarse de su abandono, aún sin saber quién era, aún sin saber su nombre, sólo sabiendo que le provocaba emociones dolorosas a las que deseaba aferrarse.

-si no me recuerdas tú... -El más alto le extendió la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Riku se desesperó, estaba siendo malentendido (en parte, ya que si bien no recordaba exactamente quién era, si recordaba haberse relacionado con él)

-¡sí te recuerdo! ¿tú... me desagradabas?. –Dijo excusándose, aún sabiendo que era mentira, que alguien que le provocaba tantos desbordes emocionales no pudo desagradarle, alguien que le provocaba aquellos desenfrenados latidos no pudo ser odiado, y sabía que estaba tratando de auto-engañarse. Parecía estar enamorado de él, ya que no puedes amar unos recuerdos que ni siquiera evocas.

Vio la sonrisa del de ojos claros, y sintió que su mundo explotaba, que su mundo desaparecía en ese momento, notó lo cerca que estaban, lo cálidas que eran las manos de ese joven sobre sus mejillas, pensó en esos cosquilleos que estaban arañándole el estómago, en esos labios próximos a los suyos, en esos dientes perfectamente blancos, en ese ligero aroma mentolado que parecía familiar (ese mismo que su cabeza recordó cuando el dorso de su mano cubrió sus ojos llenándole de negro), ese buzo que parecía gritar ese nombre que no lograba ser conectado por sus neuronas, no parecía procesado, por esas manos temblorosas apoyadas sobre su cintura; el chiquillo estaba nervioso y él no comprendía por qué.

-Si no me recuerdas tú, tus labios lo harán por mí. –Algo suave se posó en su boca. Unos labios ajenos. Una sensación de desplumar, de pétalos siendo arrancados, de estar hundiéndose en el mar, todas esas cosas que poco a poco le llevaban al pasado, a mantener sus ojos cerrados, a poner sus manos enguantadas sobre las del joven frente a él, a traspasarle el calor que emanaba por los nervios, por esa boca que parecía serle familiar, por esos fuegos artificiales, por ese aroma embriagador del perfume familiar que llevaba desde hace años.

Su pareja estaba ahí. Estaba sentado en un sofá, cuando llegó Nagi por la espalda. No sabía qué ocurría con el de cabellos rubios, pero bueno, ¡él era bastante amigable! Así que nada malo podía pasar si le abrazaba un poco, ¿no? Además, habría sido extraño si se enteraban de que eran pareja con su compañero, por lo que simplemente cedió al europeo (poco después se enteró de que todo eso era una escena hecha por MItsuki, que sabía la química que había entre él y su pareja, a diferencia de Nagi, Yamato, Sogo y Tamaki, que parecían creer que ambos estaban enamorados y no lo habían notado). Su novio estaba leyendo súper tranquilo, pero comenzó a ver que este parecía incómodo.

Nagi comenzó a ser cariñoso, afianzaba su agarre a él por la espalda y aquello le causaba ternura a Riku ¡realmente le gustaba la atención! Y como buen amigo, él se la daría. Sus manos fueron cogidas con velocidad y entrelazadas con las del joven de ojos azules sin notarlo.

-¡Tus manos son tan pequeñas! Y la abertura de entre tus dedos es tan tierna~. –Dijo con un deje que detectaba, algo subido de tono. Observó al joven en el sillón, que los miraba con enfado total, temblaba ligeramente y tenía su libro al revés. Eso le causó ternura, pero no entendía por qué estaba molesto.

Todo pasó con una velocidad abrupta desde ahí. Nagi le había besado la mejilla, y se escuchó como un par de cosas se cayeron. De un momento a otro, frente a él su novio le había alejado del rubio.

-Permiso, debemos ver el tema de nuestra canción. –Y cerró la puerta dejando atónitos a Mitsuki y Nagi, que inmediatamente después de eso, se pegaron a la puerta.

Se escuchó un ligero estruendo y la puerta tembló.

-¡Recuerda esto! De todas las personas, soy quién más te quiere, así que nunca olvides mi nombre. –Después de esas palabras, un beso lleno de frustración posó en sus labios, uno corto, casto, como los muchos que habían tenido detrás de bambalinas, los varios de esos que fueron dados antes de dormir de manera desapercibida, aunque nunca con tanta posesión, con tanto reclamo-, Izumi Iori. –Silabeó sobre sus labios, dejando cada palabra sobre ellos de forma tan marcada que, ¿cómo habría podido olvidarlo alguna vez? Claro, nunca lo había olvidado, sólo había sido enterrado.

-Iori... -Suspiró, una vez que estuvieron algo lejos, una vez que la respiración agitada del joven frente a él era exhalada sobre su boca. Iori, Iori, su cabeza no dejaba de decir ese nombre y causarle ganas de llorar. Era el nombre más bonito que había tenido el placer de volver a pronunciar, y aun así tan lejano.

-Que carnal eres, Nanase-san. –Murmuró carcajeando bajito-, Sí, soy yo. –Le sonreía, y Riku no podía creer que todo su amor fuera saliendo por sólo una sonrisa sincera de las que Iori difícilmente regalaba.

-¿Por qué... -Se sentía idiota preguntando, pero debía, por dios que debía sacarse la duda ¡el amor de su vida le había ido a buscar casi cinco años después! No podía asimilarlo-, viniste hasta acá? –finalizó su pregunta con miedo.

-Tardaste mucho en ir a buscarme, así que vine por ti. –Un ambiente pesado se sintió. Riku sintió un ligero beso posarse en su nariz. Quería reclamar, ¡los besos no se daban ahí! Él quería uno en los labios, para volver a ser marcado por el menor, para demostrarle que, aunque no supiera su nombre, siempre estuvo pensando en él, en silencio, sin importar el qué, que aunque su corazón se hubiese cerrado para evitar más dolor, sólo él podía hacerlo florecer en recuerdos de nuevo, hacerlo abrirse a sus besos una vez más, imitando con gracia a las flores del cerezo, con un color débil pero hermoso, al igual que su voz que llevaba años sin pronunciarle (Ahora con el temor de olvidarle)

Una mano en su mejilla le hizo relajarse, inclinó su cabeza y se recostó sobre la palma de la mano de Iori. Su estómago le hacía tantas cosquillas, no podía, eran demasiadas sensaciones nuevas, había una ligera tensión en el aire que lo llevó a recordar más que sólo su nombre. Lo llevó a su primer concierto fuera de la ciudad, a su primer concierto estando nervioso; se escuchó un "¡Ánimo, Nanase-san!" que ya comprendía (pues gracias a estas palabras todo se desató); un concierto que le dejó tembloroso de pies a cabezas, pero que había dado buenos resultados, ¡que salió sumamente bien!

-Gracias Iori, estaba realmente... nervioso. –Iori posó la palma de sus manos con suavidad sobre la mejilla del de orbes carmesíes, y este la apartó ligeramente para apoyar su rostro sobre su hombro. La cabeza del de orbes grises fue a parar sobre la del pelirrojo, y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, haciendo que Riku voltease. Su nariz estaba cerca del cuello de Iori, se sentía su perfume. Era algo que realmente adoraba de él, que le daba muchísima paz. El de cabellos negros, entonces, desvió el rostro y ambos quedaron ahí, frente a frente, como quien sabe qué pasará inmediatamente después, Iori mirando los labios de Riku, y este notando el gesto.

Su pecho comenzó a latir sin control, ¡se sentía extraño! Extraño porque poco a poco la mano de Iori le llevó a fundirse en su boca, le arrastró con dulzura al camino de la perdición, a la sazón de su boca dulce, a un primer beso con sabor a nada y sensación de todo, a sentir las telas del traje del de ojos grises sobre la yema de sus dedos, a apretar fuertemente sus ropas de puro nervio, de puro pánico, de miedo por ser regañado al no saber qué hacer, al no saber cómo corresponder, a esos sentimientos que seguro Iori recién estaba captando (así como Riku recién caía en cuenta de ellos), a esa vorágine que quería devolver de todas formas.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba que aquel beso comenzara a moverse, que con ojos cerrados le costara corresponder, que muchas luces nublasen su visión, que el aroma del perfume, del cabello, de la crema de manos de Iori, que todo aquello, opacase su débil y tímida presencia, que sus manos despertaran a la más mínima célula de su piel, que reaccionaba, se erizaba, le provocaba piel de gallina, un mareo; lo mismo que sentía muchos años después, ahora, dónde Riku notaba que, sin importar los años, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Iori, que no importaba los siete años que no lo besó, no importaba que terminaran en malos términos (fueron más que novios y prometidos, pero a ojos de los demás, sólo eran dos jóvenes que se amaban a pesar dela regla de no amar), no importaba cuánto trataron de hacerse creer mutuamente que se odiaban, que ya no sentían nada después de enterarse de la separación del grupo. Muchas cosas no importaban, porque el sentimiento seguía siendo "inexplicable" para él, y por aquel beso tierno, con una lágrima resbalando de sus ojos, entendía que para Iori era lo mismo, que todo era exactamente como la primera vez.

Y esperaba que aquellos siete años lejos le sirvieran para hacer millones de recuerdos, para pedirle a las flores del cerezo un deseo (sólo uno, si es que podían hacerlo realidad), y ese era el de crearles un nuevo mañana, sólo para reescribir cada una de sus memorias, y tener muchos, muchos años junto a Iori, que nunca olvidasen que el amor de ellos había trascendido el olvido, el rostro, había superado la barrera del inconsciente, para volver en forma de un beso, dado siete años después de distancia.


End file.
